In a known ink-jet recording apparatus, ink is supplied from an ink cartridge to a recording head via a tube. The ink-jet recording apparatus is provided with a cartridge installation portion on which the ink cartridge is detachably installable. When installed, the ink cartridge is connected to the recording head via the tube, thereby forming an ink passage between the ink cartridge and the recording head.
The ink cartridge includes an ink chamber for storing ink, an ink supplying section for allowing the ink to be supplied to outside via a valve or a seal, and a path connecting the ink chamber and the ink supplying section. The ink supplying section is provided with an accommodation chamber for accommodating the valve or the seal. When the ink cartridge is installed in the cartridge installation portion, a hollow needle provided in the cartridge installation portion is inserted into the accommodation chamber to move the valve or to break the seal, whereupon the ink can be supplied to the hollow needle. Further, a check valve is provided in the path in order to block the ink from flowing back into the ink chamber from the ink supplying section.